


Mistakes Happen You Just Need To Fix Them

by Light_Chan



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Mild Smut, Mimo, My First Smut, NaTzu - Freeform, Smut, Teen Angst, i didn't know what i was doing //cries//, i tried my best guys, jichaeng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_Chan/pseuds/Light_Chan
Summary: Why are relationships so hard???





	1. Heated

 

**Heated**  
  


She felt hot.  
Mina couldn't quite put her finger on it….maybe it was due to the summer heat or the fact that she was pressed up against a wall. Her arm’s pinned up preventing her from moving them, she took a deep breath as the figure trailed kisses down her throat. She gave a low moan as they reached the base of her neck and sucked hard enough to leave a mark. Mina’s head was in a daze, just a while ago she was drinking with a couple of friends at a house party before she lost them. Bumping into someone without realising, she spilt her drink all over herself. She apologised to the person but they just laughed it off and took her by the hand and lead her upstairs. She wasn’t that intoxicated to not notice that it was Hirai Momo that was leading her upstairs, the same Hirai Momo that has her pushed up against a wall topless. Mina gasped as she felt Momo’s finger’s teasingly travel up her stomach, as she continued to kiss her neck.  

Momo pulled back after a few minutes to look at all the hickeys she had left, she licked her lips while admiring her work. Mina in a blissful daze looked up and she could have sworn she had seen Momo’s eyes glint with hunger.  
As Momo let her hand run up and down Mina’s thighs, the latter closed her eyes anticipating on what was going to happen next. Using her knee to part Mina’s thighs she pushed her skirt up. Pulling her underwear down past her knees, allowing Mina to kick them off to the side. She slowly moved her hand from messaging Mina’s thighs, to lightly rubbing at her entrance. A soft hiss escaped Mina’s lips as her hips jerked forward, trying to get Momo to rub her harder.

“Looks like someone’s eager to go” Momo said with a chuckle lifting up her hand to show Mina the sticky residue on her fingers.

“T-that’s because you’ve been teasing me this whole time” the later replied turning her head to the side with a pout.

“Sorry about that princess” Momo said her voice low and husky as she grabbed Mina’s chin and turned it to face her.

“Teasing is just my thing” she leaned in capturing Mina’s lips, the ballerina sighed into the kiss.  
  
It was softer then she had expected.  
Until she felt Momo tug at the bottom part of her lips, signalling that she wanted in. Mina complied and let Momo slip her tongue into her mouth. She couldn’t help but groan as Momo started to play with her tongue.  
The sound of lips smacking together echoed across the whole room.  
Pulling away from the kiss panting, Mina cupped Momo’s face in her hands.

“Momo” she said a hint of need in her voice.

“Hurry up and fuck me”

Without hesitation Momo pushed two fingers into her, Mina threw her head back a low moan escaping her. Finally getting what she wanted, the latter started to pump her fingers in and out getting into a steady rhythm.

“Fuck... this feels so good” she managed to say before pulling Momo in for another heated kiss. Momo carried on pounding into her, finding each of her sweet spots with ease.

Mina continued to moan in approval each time Momo pushed her fingers back into her. She didn’t really care that there was a party going on downstairs, all she cared about was wanting Momo to fuck her brains out.  
Mina rolled her hips matching Momo’s pace, initially telling her to speed up.

“Ahhh Momo” she gasped as the latter decided it was the perfect time to twist her fingers. Mina couldn’t help but squeeze down on them.

“I’m...I’m gonna cum soon” she said closing her eyes shut waiting for the release to wash over her.

“Awhh so soon? The fun just started” Momo replied adding a third finger into the mix. She couldn’t help but smirk as she watched Mina bite her lip in desperation. But failing miserably in trying not to make a sound.

Using the palm of her hand Momo pressed it against Mina’s clint, rubbing it in a circular motion.

“Cum for me princess” Momo whispered into her ear, her voice going back into a husky tone.

Mina whimpered in response and with a few more thrusts, her whole body shuddered in release.

Momo allowed Mina to ride it out, still pumping her fingers in and out of her. Only until Mina’s hips came to a stop did she pull out. Feeling that her legs were gonna give way any minute, Mina leaned against the wall and slowly slide to the ground.  
She watched Momo tower over her with a smirk, licking her coated fingers.

“So” she said.

“Ready for round 2?”

 

 

**xXx**

 

 

The cafeteria was packed full of people some were waiting in line to get food, while others were seated chatting fondly with their friends. Mina had just gotten out of the que tray in hand she walked in a daze like state. Weaving in and out of large crowds of people until she found her usual table with her friends already there. They left her a seat in the middle between Chaeyoung and Dahyun, Tzuyu sat across from Dahyun while Jihyo sat across from Chaeyoung. Placing her tray on the table she sat down, everyone greeted her but she wasn't really paying attention.

“Mina you ok?” asked a concerned Chaeyoung, all eyes had turned to her.

“Ahhh yeah...I..uh...I think I had sex with Hirai Momo yesterday” she blurted out, everyone went silent for a seconds only to be broken by Jihyo. As she almost ended up spitting out her drink all over Chaeyoung.

“What!!!! How??? When??? Where??? Why???” Dahyun instantly spoke up bombarding her with questions.

“It was at the house party that we went to......I was kind of drunk. Plus I bumped into her and spilt my drink all over myself, I think she was gonna take me upstairs to get a change of clothes. But.....things ended up escalating from there” Mina said trying to hide a blush.  

“Soooooo was the sex any good?” Tzuyu asked taking a bite out of her apple.

“The sex was great....well more than great really, best I ever had” Mina said with a sigh.

“Then what’s the problem?” the tall girl questioned.

“The problem is that I’m probably thinking way too into this....but maybe she likes me?” Mina asked a bit of hope in her voice.

“Yeah you’re right you’re thinking way too into this” Tzuyu replies earning a shove from Jihyo.

“I’m with Tzuyu on this one, the whole school knows how much of a player Hirai is” Chaeyoung said with a shrug.

“Does no one at this table have any faith” Mina exclaimed looking at her friends.  

“I do and it’s with Jesus!.....But the point is Mina everyone is right, it’s probably just a one nightstand” Dahyun placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and Mina sighed in defeat.

“Well as much as I’d love to talk about Mina’s sex life” at that comment Mina gave her a middle finger making Jihyo smirk **.**

“But I have to get ready for the student council meeting after school” Jihyo said as she got up.

“I’ll wait for you after the meeting” Chaeyoung replied taking a spoon full of pudding.

“You sure it might run late?” Jihyo asked with an amused smile already knowing the answer.

“Don’t worry I’ll stop by the art department to do some work before coming over” Jihyo nodded in response.

She leaned over the table capturing Chaeyoung‘s lips with her own, giving her a tender kiss. She pulled away with a blissful sigh grabbed her backpack and tray and bid everyone a goodbye.

Tzuyu waited for Jihyo to be out of sight before she leaned in close eyebrows raised in question.

“So was that really the best sex you ever had?”

 

 

**xXx**

 

 

At the other end of the cafeteria, Momo was talking with her friends Jeongyeon, Sana and Nayeon. They were joking about like usually being their loud quirky self. Nayeon was just finishing of the story of how she got out of detention with the most dumbest excuse.  

“I seriously don't know how he bought it….. but guess who got out of detention AND!!! doesn't have to do any english assignments for a week” she said a triumphant smile on her face.

“Lucky I still haven’t started mine” Sana grumbled.

From the corner of her eye Jeongyeon had noticed how quite Momo had been the whole time she was here, usually she would be telling them a crazy story of her own.

“Momo you ok? You’re really quite today”

“Huh? Uh no I’m fine” Momo managed to say snapping out of her daze, Jeongyeon could tell something was up but didn't pesture her any further.

“So where did you disappear to last night?” Jeongyeon asked popping a grape into her mouth.

“Didn’t really disappear” Momo replied with a shrug, next to her Sana broke out into a fit of giggles figuring out what had happened.

“So who’s the lucky girl that you fucked” Sana said jabbing her elbow at Momo’s side.

“Myoui Mina” Momo grumbled pushing Sana’s elbow away from her.

“Wow really??? How did you manage that??” Nayeon asked.

“I can’t remember really I was pretty drunk, plus the sex didn’t really mean anything” Momo replied like it was no big deal.

“Poor girl sleeping with a heartbreaker like Momo” Sana sarcastically said wiping away a fake tear.

“You’re one to talk, who’s your new target now?” Jeongyeon said rolling her eyes.

“I’m hurt Yoo” Sana gasped dramatically placing a hand on her chest.

“Cut the crap Sana don’t try to act innocent you're even a bigger heartbreaker then Momo” Nayeon said pointing at said girl who was busy stuffing a pizza slice into her mouth.  

“Well if you insist…….I had my eye on Son Chaeyoung for a while now” Sana said leaning her head against her hand.

“Sana you do realise that Son is dating Park, as in student council president Park”

“Your point?” She questioned

“Don’t you have bad history with Park?”

“Since when did I not have some sort of history with everyone at this school?”

“Point taken….. but that’s still kind of fucked up” and to that comment Sana just shrugged.

“You better not do anything stupid that’s my girlfriend’s best friend” Nayeon said with a glare pointing a warning finger at Sana.

“Well it’s not like Sana hadn’t already slept around with someone who was in a relationship before” Momo said in response, taking a grape from Jeongyeon’s tray.

“That doesn’t matter! The point is if Son gets hurt that’s going to make Tzuyu upset, and who ever makes Tzuyu upset will need to prepare themselves for a beat down” Nayeon replied trying to make herself look more menacing by cracking her knuckles.

“Yeah sure thing Im” Sana laughed, Nayeon was about to reply when the bell rang signalling the end of lunch.

“Well bye losers I have a date with Maths and I can’t be late” Jeongyeon said getting up first waving goodbye to them.  
  
“Just don’t do anything stupid Sana” was the last thing Nayeon said as she left to get to her class.     
  
“What lesson do you have next?” Momo asked getting up as well.  
  
“Science” the latter replied back with a sigh, they walked down the busy halls before reaching their split up point.  
  
“See you after school” Momo said as she waved goodbye.    
  
“Later” Sana replied heading to her class.

 

* * *

 

Well dang I hope you guy's liked it, with it being my first smut fanfic and all.  
Make sure you comment and leave kudos!!!! They're really appreciated ❤❤❤  
Also make sure to check out my other social media's, I'm always down to talk :D

  
Twitter: @Lighto_Line   
  
Tumblr: @famalament   
  
Instagram: @Lighto_Line


	2. Classes

**Classes  
  
  
** ****

Tzuyu opened up her locker and shoved her heavy textbook inside. She still didn’t get why they had to pay for the damn thing when they hardly used it in class. Fumbling around in her locker for a few minutes she heard a deep sigh coming from her left. Closing her locker door shut she see’s Nayeon leaning against them head down.  
  
“Nayeon are you ok?” Tzuyu asked a hint of concern in her voice.

“I guess” Nayeon replied not looking at her.  
  
Tzuyu frowned at the response, she grabbed Nayeon by the wrist promoting the older girl to turn towards her. After a few seconds of silence Nayeon sighed again, finally looking up at her girlfriend.  
  
“I....I’m failing maths” she said with a bashful look.

“Is that all?” the taller girl replied raising an eyebrow.  
  
“What do you mean ‘is that all’ I’m seriously scared here Tzuyu” whined Nayeon taking her hand back.

“I could just help tutor you” the younger girl said with a shrug

“You know that this is stuff that you haven’t learnt yet?”

“It’s no big deal I’m pretty good when it comes to studying” Tzuyu said a hint of pride in her voice.

“You sure about this?” Nayeon asked not wanting to put pressure on her girlfriend.

“Positive we can start today at my apartment after school” she couldn't help but smile as she watched Nayeon’s face brighten up.

“Thank you so much Tzuyu” Nayeon squealed, pulling the taller girl down for a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Meet me in the parking lot after school” she managed to say before running off into a crowd of students.

Tzuyu couldn’t suppress the blush on her face as she leaned against her locker.

“Nayeon is seriously dangerous”

 

 

 

**xXx**

 

 

 

She flipped her pen.

Once

Twice

Almost three times until she felt Jihyo kick her under the desk.

“Ouch violent much” Mina grumbled as she bent down to rub her leg.

“Then could you stop doing that. It’s annoying” Jihyo replied back. To which Mina rolled her eyes, putting her pen down.   

“What’s got you so angsty anyway?” Jihyo questioned noticing her friend’s mood.  
  
“It’s nothing” the younger girl mumbled.    
  
“Mina we both know it’s something, so just tell me already” she had placed her own pen down on the table giving her full attention to Mina.  
  
“Alright... fine” she looked to her right then to her left before tilting her head across the room. Jihyo followed her direction until her eyes landed on Momo. The girl was looking out the window, spaced out barely even lifting her pen to do work.

“Are you seriously? She fucked you once and that’s all you can think about?” Jihyo said with a frown.

“Shhhhhh not so loud” the younger girl replied back in a hushed tone.

Taking a quick glance around the room to make sure no one was listening in, but to her luck everyone was busy doing their assigned work. Satisfied she turned back around and sighed in relief, folding her hands together she looked up at Jihyo a serious look plastered onto her face.

“I really feel like it just wasn't a fling Jihyo, maybe....maybe we could really have something” Mina said her eyes filled with determination.

“Then just go up there and ask her out?” Jihyo stated as it was the most obvious thing.

“What! No are you mad?” Mina yells rising out of her seat, causing everyone to look at her including Hirai Momo. From the corner of her eye she could see the teacher staring at her with a questioning look as she slowly sat back down. She whispered a quite sorry before turning back to Jihyo a bashful look on her face. The older girl found it hard to suppress her laugh.   

“Tell you what” she chuckled catching Mina’s attention.  
  
“If you believe there’s really something, then I’ll help you out”  
  
“You mean it?” Mina asked raising an eyebrow in question.  
  
“Of course I do, you’re my friend I’ll gladly help you out” Mina gave her a gummy smile, causing Jihyo to smile herself.

“But on a serious note….if thing’s don’t turn out well and Hirai hurts you in anyway…..I’ll punch her” Jihyo said in a determined voice, as she clenched her fist.

Mina couldn't help but laugh at her dorky friend’s statement “I really appreciate it Jihyo...thanks”

Jihyo grinned back.    
  
“Now with that sorted, what did you get for question 4?”

 

 

 

**xXx**

 

 

 

Chaeyoung sat outside of the student council meeting, it was about to wrap up soon and she could hardly wait.  
Today had been more long and exhausting then usually, it could have been due to a number of reasons. But she was pretty sure it was because she went to bed pretty late last night, making a quick mental note in her head to not leave homework to the last minute. The door to her right cracked open, students from the meeting walked out some nodding in greeting. Once the last person walked out Chaeyoung took that as her que to walk inside.

Jihyo was busy tidying up some paperwork on her desk as Chaeyoung stepped inside closing the door behind her.

She didn’t need to turn around to know who it was.

“You could have just waited in here instead of being sat outside?” the older girl said as she grabbed another stack of paper.  

“Nah it’s pretty weird if I walked into the middle of a meeting. Plus I wouldn’t want to distract you” Chaeyoung replied back with a smirk, leaning against a desk with her arms folded.

“Oh I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t be distracted” Jihyo retorted back, smirking to herself.  
  
“Wanna bet?” the shorter girl strided over from her spot, hopping onto the desk with ease. She wrapped her legs around Jihyo’s waist, pulling her as close as possible. Cupping her face Chaeyoung ran a thumb over the latter girls cheeks before pulling her into a tender kiss.

Jihyo couldn’t help but smile dropping her paperwork, she responded back to the kiss by deepening it. Placing her hands on Chaeyoung’s waist she nibbled on the younger girls lower lips. Coxing the latter to let out a low moan, taking that as her que Jihyo moved her tongue into Chaeyoung’s mouth.   

The shorter girl moaned in delight, her hands lightly tugging at her girlfriends hair.  
Trying to get the message across.  
Pulling away from their heated kiss Jihyo went straight for Chaeyoung’s neck. Nipping and sucking at her vulnerable spots, Chaeyoung could feel the heat build up in her lower abdomen.  
  
“J-jihyo” Chaeyoung groaned as the latter lightly bit her neck.  
  
“You ok baby??? Want me to stop” she pulled back immediately with a concerned look on her face.  
  
“Fuck no I don’t want you to stop! But....I also don't fancy doing this at school” Chaeyoung said as she blushed a deep shade of red.  
  
“Oh shit you’re right! I was just so distracted by you….I completely forgot” Jihyo replied with a sheepish look.     
  
“Humm distracted you say?” she noted with a smirk.  
  
“Wha-I you! ugh” Jihyo sighed in defeat, causing the latter to giggle.

“It’s ok Jihyo, you’re still cute” Chaeyoung said as she leaned in kissing Jihyo’s nose, causing her to whine.

“Now let’s get out of here my parents aren't home for a couple of hours, so we can carry on doing our earlier activities” Chaeyoung said sliding off the desk with a wink.  
She grabbed her bag from the corner, sashaying out the door putting a little more emphasis on her hips. 

She left Jihyo standing there her face beet red, eyes twitching, and jaws wide open. Eventually snapping out of her trance she fumble around the room getting her things in order.

“Chae wait up I’m driving remember” Jihyo yelled down the hall as she locked the classroom door, running after her girlfriend.

 

* * *

 

 **A/N:** Dang its been a while since I've updated and I'm so sorry about that.   
Life was not going well for me, so I wasn't really in the right state of mind to write anything.   
But now I'm back :D  
I hope you all enjoyed it.  
Make sure you comment on what you thought of the chapter, they really help motivate me.  
Also don't forget to leave kudos!!! and make sure to check out my other social media's   
I'm always down for talking :D

Twitter: @Lighto_Line   
  
Tumblr: @famalament   
  
Instagram: @Lighto_Line

 

 


End file.
